Various types of bowling gloves are used to assist in controlling the bowling ball during release, and to help avoid blisters and other physical damage.
Some available gloves have braces built into the glove to keep the user's wrist relatively rigid, and some gloves have braces built into the glove to keep both the user's wrist and index finger relatively rigid. These gloves assist the user in maintaining the proper hand position, but do not improve the contact performance where the bowler's hand engages the bowling ball.
Other available gloves have a frictional material at locations where the user's hand engages the bowling ball. The frictional material helps create a controlling effect on the ball, but is ineffective if the user slightly shifts his or her hand and the frictional material is disengaged from surface of the bowling ball.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that the instant invention was developed.